Sale!
by SugarCupcake
Summary: Rebecca Bloomwood and a Sale at Macy's? That's what happens. Better than my summary, really!


Sale!

This is Heaven on earth, this can't bet true, sale at Macy's? I know I was just shopping in Paris, but this can't be a happenstance; there has never been a sale at Macy's. I have to go in there, maybe I buy a cheap dress or a bag, oh my gosh,

-50%; -70% even shoes are reduced. Ok, I just buy something I _really _need, so what do I really need? I need simple black Pumps, the pairs in my closet are scratched and have ornaments on them. And simple black Pumps can be worn to everything, even to colourful dresses, so it's a good investment. I mean -70%, it's like it doesn't cost anything.

Well, I go straight to the shoes, I don't even see those light green Clutch by Mark Jacobs, which only cost 80$ and you get a free perfume sample with it. No I just see shoes in front of me, and now I will look for black Pumps. Oh here are nice ones and they fit perfectly, I think I'll buy them and nothing else, I'm so proud of myself.

So I pay the 80$, that's _nothing_ for good shoes really, but what's that? Apricot–coloured sandals! I have to get them, I need them, and they would perfectly match with this light green Clutch I _haven't _seen of course. Maybe I just try them on, they won't fit at all. Oh these sandals are wonderful, they're very comfortable, ok not really I think I can't walk an hour with them, but they let my legs look so tall and skinny. If I buy these shoes, just in case, I would need a new bag too, because in my wardrobe is none which matches witch these cool sandals. I think I look for this really nice Clutch, they won't match at all. Oh, I can't believe it, I look so pretty!

But wait a minute, it would be terrible if I buy those things and I don't have anything to wear for this outfit. I could go home and maybe I can borrow some clothes from Suze, or I could easily walk to the clothes department at Macy's, that would be much easier, because I don't have to walk such a long way and Suze could get angry if I always borrow some clothes just because I want to wear my new sandals and Clutch. Well, then I better go and look for a nice dress or something before the shops close.

I always forget how much clothes they have here at Macy's, and so many designer-clothes: Calvin Klein; Dolce Cavalli; Fendi; Gucci; Prada; Versace; … I love it here, and today it's even better - because everything is reduced. I will look for a simple dress, white or beige, first, everyone should more look at my cool shoes and accessories, but the dress should have style, too. Immediately I spot a beautiful beige cocktail dress by Cavalli, it only costs 120$; but then I have only _one _outfit to wear, the same everytime I wear my apricot – coloured sandals, I need two or three at least. A skirt would be nice, the last time I bought one was last month and I don't have many at home. But when I buy a skirt I need tights, too when it gets cold, and maybe a black top, that alone would look boring, so I need a necklace with it …

Oh, I must be dreaming, the most exclusive, hottest and coolest jeans of the new Louis Vuitton – Collection are sold at considerably reduced prices! I have to get one of these, I have to and no one will stop me, no one! I hope they have one in my size, S, where is the S? I just see XS, M, L … But no S, ok I'll try on the XS, maybe it's just a little tight, I mean such jeans should be tight. Yes, if I just stop breathing and let the pants unbuttoned, it fits perfectly. And the 300$ are _nothing _for designer – jeans, I think I go to the pay desk, I'm totally happy right now with my new Louis Vuitton – Jeans.

What? – 870$? How could that happen? That must be wrong; I didn't buy so many things! Let's think:

Luis Vuitton – Jeans: 300$ (unique opportunity);

Black Pumps: 80$ (I need them);

Apricot – coloured – sandals: 90$ (make me look pretty);

Light green Clutch by Mark Jacobs: 100$ (free perfume sample);

Beige cocktail dress by Cavalli: 120$ (matches witch the sandals);

Skirt: 50$ (alternative to the dress);

Tights: 30$ (maybe it gets cold);

Black top: 40$ (need something to the skirt);

Necklace: 60$ (real nacre!)

Oh, maybe it's true, but I really need this stuff, now I don't have to go shopping for a year, think about that. All in all real good investments, so where is my credit card?

Hope you liked it

Please Review!


End file.
